Legacy: Mischief Managed
by Somthing9999
Summary: James Potter has the Marauders Map and the Invisibility Cloak in his possesion. Joined by his brother Albus, his brother's best mate Scorpius, and his cousin Fred are going to live up to the legacy left by the infamous Marauders.
1. The Sorting

Albus, Rose, and James entered a compartment in the Hogwarts Express and headed to the window to wave at their parents. The train started moving shortly, still waving goodbye until their parents weren't visible anymore. The kids sat down on the seats. Albus sat next to Rose and James was sitting in the opposite seat. Albus was much more relaxed after what his father had told him.

"So Al, feeling nervous?" asked James.

Rose sat upright and crossed her arms, suspicious of James' intentions.

"Not anymore"

"Yeah, you'll get sorted into Gryffindor I'm sure of it."

Rose and Albus were surprised that James would actually say something like that.

"But there's still that small chance you'll end up in Slytherin. Just imagine the first Potter in Slytherin, think how broken-hearted Granddad and Nana would be to know that one of their beloved grandsons is on the official house of dark wizards and traitors, just ima-"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! STOP IT!" Rose yelled.

"What? I'm just looking out for him, honestly!" James said.

"Cant you be serious?"

"No Rose I cant be Sirius, I'm JAMES Sirius!" James chuckled.

Albus and Rose leaned back and crossed their arms and glared and James who was laughing until he looked over to Rose and Albus.

"Tough crowd!"

At that moment Fred opened the compartment door. Fred Weasley was the spitting image of his father. He quickly greeted Al and Rose and turned to James.

"James, I just spotted Evans in the compartment next to mine!"

James' face lit up. He jolted up from his seat and left with Fred without saying a word. Rose turned to Al and asked

"Who's Evans?"

"A girl in Gryffindor in the same year as James and Fred. He's been talking about her none stop."

Albus and Rose kept talking until they were getting close to Hogwarts. Al went to change into his brand new school robes. When he came back to his compartment he saw strait through the window. They arrived at Hogwarts. Al and Rose stepped out of the train. James and Fred ran past them and yelled out.

"I'll see you inside… or not…"

Albus' stomach turned again.

"Firs' years, firs' years. Follow me and mind yer step." Hagrid yelled.

Al went on ahead without Rose, who was talking with their cousin Dominique.

"Hi Hagrid!"

"Albus! How's me favourite godson?" Hagrid said as he hugged the air out of Al

"Good." Al said breathless.

"How's yer mum n' dad?"

"They're good. They sent their love."

"Yer look so much like yer dad. It seems like only yesterday I was leading yer dad into the castle in his firs' year."

All the first years were waiting anxiously for Hagrid to take them to the castle.

"Oh! Firs' years follow me!"

They followed Hagrid into a steep and narrow path. Albus was looking around anxiously while everybody around him was talking. The narrow path opened up to reveal the edge of a big black lake.

"No more'n four per boat!"

Albus got into a boat with Rose, Dominique and a pale blond boy.

"FORWARD!" Hagrid yelled out.

The boats moved all at once. Rose and Dominique kept talking and the blond boy kept to himself in a corner of the boat. Soon after they arrived at he castle's front doors. The doors swung open revealing a man waiting for them already.

"The firs' years, professor Longbottom"

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here!"

He pulled the doors wide open and signalled the students to follow him. They reached a small chamber off the hall. Professor Longbottom faced the new students and said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!..."

Professor Longbottom continued to explain about the banquet and the sorting ceremony.

"Wait here, you'll be sorted shortly."

He left and the students were left alone mumbling to themselves. After a few minutes Longbottom had returned and led the students into the hall in a single file. All the students were looking all over the place amazed. They stopped in front of a four-legged stool with a dirty hat on top. The hat twitched and the brim opened like a mouth as it began to sing. Albus listened closely at the hat's song. But before he knew the song ended and everybody was clapping. Professor Longbottom stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name stepped forward, sit on the stool, and I'll put on the hat and you'll be sorted into your houses."

Rose and Dominique gave Albus reassuring looks.

"Weasley, Dominique."

"Good luck Dom!" Albus whispered.

She sat on the stool and Longbottom dropped the hat on her. After a short pause the hat had yelled out

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and Dom got off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Corner, Kate."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Finnigan, Trevor."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Derrick, Tom."

A pale dark haired boy stepped forward and sat on the stool. Professor Longbottom proceeded to place the hat on his head. Instantaneously after making contact with his head the hat cried out.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus and Rose got a bad vibe from that guy.

"Weasley, Rose."

She gave Albus a reassuring kiss on the cheek and whispered

"Good luck Al."

"You too." Al whispered to her as she made her way to the stool.

The professor had dropped the hat on her head, falling over her eyes. It began whispering in her ear

"Hmmm, smart one just like your mother. But you're as brave and courageous as her and your father. You have a Ravenclaw's brain, but without a doubt you belong in… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out.

Rose excitedly ran to the table and joined her cousins.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Albus recognized him as the boy sitting on the boat with him and remembered him with his dad on the train. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on him. The hat took a while before yelling out

"SLYTHERIN!"

He jumped off the stool and went off to his table.

"Adams, Richard."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Grace, Justin."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Carter, Victoria."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Dursley, Wesley"

"SLYTHERIN!"

More and more students were sorted. Albus was getting anxious.

"Potter, Albus."

The moment had come. Albus stepped forward and sat down and sooner than expected the hat was on his head. It began to whisper to him

" Difficult, very difficult. There's talent, courage, and a lot of ambition, yes but where to put you-?"

Albus remembered his father's words at the train station.

"Not Slytherin…"

"Well I'll be, history does repeat itself… your father said the same thing when he sat here in his first year. Well I see you're like him, but you don't want to live in his shadow or do you?"

Albus loved his dad, but deep down he didn't want to always be known only as Harry Potter's son.

"You can take the opportunities your father declined in his youth and make your own path instead of following your father. It's up to you Mr. Potter."

Albus was unsure of what to do.

"Tic Toc, Mr. Potter. The people are waiting. What would it be?"

"Well it seems that I'll disappoint my brother this time…"

"Then it I'll be… SLYTHERIN!"

The students from the Slytherin table cheered, but it was completely overshadowed by James Potter yelling

"WHAT! SLYTHERIN!"

**Author's Note:**

**This was my very first start into fanfiction. I posted a few chapters of this story a while ago on . And today while I was looking for some documents on my computer I found this story and decided to make a few tweeks at it and put it up here and finish it.**


	2. Welcome To The Slytherin House

Albus sat on the Slytherin table, next to the Malfoy bloke. They had already started eating. Albus was feeling awkard, not knowing anyone in his new house. Except his cousin Wesley, but he was an annoying prat and he already had his own friends.

"Hey." Malfoy said trying to break the ice.

"Hi, you're Malfoy right?" Albus asked.

"Yeah. Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus couldn't help but chuckle. Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Think my name's funny, do you? Well what's your name?"

Albus stopped laughing when he heard the last question.

"Um, Al… Abus Potter."

"Ha, Albus. And you laugh at my name!"

"Well at least it's better than Scorpius!"

"Ok. Lets call it a draw. We both have weird names."

"Agreed!"

Both boys got back to their food.

"So… Potter… or do you prefer Albus?"

"Call me Al. Do I call you Scorpius or Malfoy?

"Please call me Malfoy. And tell me something, that redhead who was with you, is she your girlfriend?"

Albus felt disgusted at the image of him and Rose together.

"EW, SHE'S MY COUSIN!"

"Oh, ok. So… does she have a boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of. Why are you so interested in Rose?"

Malfoy looked away from Al and faced his plate again.

"N…no reason."

Al scratched his head and said

"Whatever mate."

The banquet was officially over. The prefects were leading the students to their dormitories. Albus got up from his seat and started to make his way outside of the Great Hall. But suddenly he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and in a split second James had pulled him away from the Slytherins. James ran his hand through his jet-black hair and adjusted his glasses looking at Al as if he was dying.

"Wow Slytherin, that's um… well that's…"

"James, it's gonna be alright" Al said looking directly at James' brown eyes.

"Well if your happy, I'm happy!" James said forcing a smile trying to hide his disappointment.

"Even with this whole Slytherin set back I could make my plans work." He continued.

"What plans?" Al asked almost worried.

The Gryffindors were almost all out of the banquet hall.

"I'll tell you later. Bye-bye baby brother."

And with that James disappeared. Albus was very confused but none the less he followed his housemates to the dungeons. Once in the dungeons, the Slytherins are greeted by Professor Slughorn. He's been working as a Hogwarts professor for many years and yet time has been kind to him. To Albus he didn't look that much older than the picture Harry had showed him from his school days.

"Welcome new students. I'm Professor Horace Slughorn your potions master and head of the Slytherin house."

Slughorn kept talking. Albus was sitting next to Malfoy. Then suddenly he felt a large hand on his head, shoving him to make space. Albus sighed. This was the last thing he needed. His cousin Wesley was now sitting between him and Malfoy. Wesley was significantly bigger than Albus and always liked to push him around playfully. He laughed at Al and also shoved Malfoy.

"Well, seems we're going to be living together huh?" Wesley chuckled.

He then saw the Derrick kid and his cronies and went to join them. Malfoy sighed.

"Great. Spending more time with Dursley, aunt Daphne is gonna be ecstatic!"

Albus raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know Wesley?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin."

"No way. He's my cousin too. Well he's my second cousin or something like that. You see my dad is his dad's cousin."

Suddenly the professor interrupted their conversation.

"Young man, are you by any chance related to Harry Potter?"

Malfoy got up from the seat and said

"Hey Al, I'm going to check out the dorms. I'll see you later."

Albus now turned his attention to Slughorn, who was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, sir. I'm Albus Potter." Al said extending his hand for a handshake.

Slughorn shook Al's hand enthusiastically.

"I knew it. I never mistake those eyes. It's an honour to have a Potter in Slytherin. I feel like you're going to do great things just like your mother and father and like your grandmother and grandfather."

With that Albus was dismissed to the dormitories and continued to make himself at home.


	3. Welcome To The Gryffindor House

Just like the other houses, the Gryffindor house went to their common room. Professor Longbottom congratulated the new students on making it to Gryffindor. Rose was looking at the professor but all she could think about was how Al got sorted into Slytherin. She was kind of sad that Al wasn't there with her. When Professor Longbottom finished his speech, Rose looked around the common room. Dom was at another end of the common room talking to other girls. Another girl then sat next to her and said

"Hi, I'm Allyson Evans."

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley. Nice to meet you."

The girls then shake hands. Allyson was a beautiful girl thick dark wavy red hair that fell to her shoulder and dark blue eyes, not like the ones Rose had. But they are immediately interrupted by James, who comes in between them with a very unconvincing sad face.

"Oh Rose. I can't believe it; my baby brother didn't get sorted into Gryffindor with us. I feel so sad and lonely." James said burying his face in his hands.

Allyson looked skeptically at Rose. Rose shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what James was aiming to do with his little skit.

"Oh Evans. Please hold me!"

Allyson rolled her eyes and got up from her seat and walked away from James.

"But Evans, I'm emotionally traumatized. I need your comfort and affection!"

"You'll get over it Potter!"

James immediately got on his feet and chased after her.

Rose sighed and went to get Dom to see their new dormitory. While settling into their dormitory they are visited by Allyson.

"Hey Rose!"

"Hey Allyson. This is my cousin Dominique."

Allyson and Dom shake hands.

"Call me Ally. Most of my friends call me that anyway."

She then moved over to sit on Rose's bed.

"So you finally got away from James?"

Ally furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched up her face looking disgusted.

"Ugh, Potter. He's such an arrogant, boastful swine!"

Dom and Rose chuckled a bit.

"Well James really fancies you from the looks of it. And he's a great guy once you get to know him. You could give him a chance some day?" Dom added.

Ally made a nauseous expression.

"I rather fancy a one eyed frog over Potter any day!"

Ally went to her own bed to unpack, not far from the girls. Leaving Rose and Dom to finish unpacking. Dom then silently whispered

"Tsst… hey Rose…"

Rose quickly but discreetly turned her head towards Dom.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I bet they fall in love by their fifth year." Dom said.

"No. She seems very stubborn. I say by their seventh year they start dating."

"Wanna bet?" Dom said with a very mischievous smile.

"Twenty galleons?" Rose said matching her smile.

"It's a deal!"

"So what are you talking about?" Ally suddenly jumped in.

Dom and Rose were slightly alarmed.

"Oh nothing, just some quidditch talk. Do you play?" Dom said.

"Um no, I'm not good on brooms." Ally said.

The girls kept making small talk and Ally kept talking about how much she hated James Potter. The girls were then ordered by the prefect to go to bed and the girls did as they were told.

"Rose there's no shame in backing out. You know I'm gonna win!" Dom whispered.

"Are you daft? You heard all those things she said about him. I'm gonna win."

"We'll see!"

And with that the girls went to sleep waiting for a brand new exciting day at their new school.


	4. Herbology Class

Herbology Class

Albus and Scorpius were making their way to their first Herbology class without looking where they were walking. They were almost at the greenhouses, when Scorpius crashed into someone. A girl.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed the girl dropping her books.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was walking…" Scorpius said dropping to his knees and helping her with her books but suddenly fell silent when he noticed that the girl he had bumped into is none other than the cute girl from the boats, Al's cousin Rose.

"Oh hey Rose! Are you taking Herbology now too?" Albus asked.

Scorpius got Rose's books and got up on his feet.

"Yeah…" Rose said shyly taking back her books from Scorpius' hands.

Scorpius looked into Rose's blue eyes giving her a small smile. Rose looked into Scorpius' grey eyes

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome!"

Albus looked back and forth between Rose and Scorpius.

"Um Rose; this is my friend Scorpius Malfoy…" Albus started.

"I know…" Rose said smiling at the blond boy and extending her hand.

"And Malfoy, this is my cousin Rose Weasly…" Albus continued.

"I know…" Malfoy said reaching for Rose's hand giving her a friendly handshake and his most charming smile.

Albus coughed uncomfortably.

"Well guys we need to get to class now." Al said pushing them into the greenhouses.

Rose sat with the rest of the Gryffindor students while Albus and Scorpius sat with the Slytherin kids. Rose sat next to Dom. She whispered something into Dom's ear and she started to poke and tease Rose making her blush slightly. Malfoy had a stupid grin plastered onto his face.

"You could at least make it less obvious that you're hitting on my cousin mate!" Al said elbowing Malfoy's ribs.

"I, uh, um, well…" Malfoy stuttered nervously.

"Ok students settle down." Professor Longbottom exclaimed commanding the attention of both Gryffindor and Slytherin students.

"I'm Professor Neville Longbottom, and we'll be learning herbology in this class. Before we start our class, does anyone have a question they might like to ask?"

As soon as he finished a Gryffindor boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Morris."

"Did you really kill Lord Voldemort's snake with a single stoke?" The boy asked enthusiastically.

"Yes… yes I did. Does anybody else have a question?"

Another girl raised her hand.

"Is it true that Lord Voldemort asked you to join him and you bravely said that you'd never join him?"

"Yes, I told him that I would join him when hell froze over and then continued to fight… Another question?"

A few more kids raised their hands. Neville sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, everybody that has a question please raise their hands."

Most of the classroom raised their hands.

"And now, if your question is related to my involvement in the Second Wizarding War, please lower your hands."

And with that all of the students with raised hands lowered their hands. Except one Gryffindor boy.

"Yes Mr. Finnigan."

"Is it true that you had a toad when you were in Hogwarts?"

Well technically it wasn't a question about the war.

"Yes I did." Neville said.

Trevor Finnigan turned to his friend and playfully punched him.

"You see, Professor Longbottom had a toad too and he's cool, toads are cool." Trevor whispered.

Neville felt really flattered.

"Well for those of you with questions about the war stay after class and I'll answer all of them. So lets begin with our class…"


	5. Our Time

Herbology class was now finished. Albus and Scorpius grabbed their things and headed out of the classroom. The boys were walking down the hall talking about Quidditch when suddenly James and Fred jumped in front of the two Slytherin boys.

"Hey baby brother!" James said ruffling through Albus' jet-black hair.

Albus swatted away his brother's hand, clearly annoyed.

"What do you want James?"

"We need to talk about my little plan."

Albus remembered. The night of the sorting; how James said something about plans. Albus was curious but since James wouldn't tell him anything he'd let it go. Now he was finally going to get an answer.

"So you're finally going to tell me?" Albus asked.

"Yup! We just need to go to a more private place." James answered.

"Can he come with us?" Albus said pointing to Malfoy.

James pondered it for a moment. Looking at Malfoy from top to bottom.

"I guess he can come too." James shrugged.

Fred and James led Al and Malfoy through a desolate hallway. After a few minutes of walking they found a secret room. James pushed the door in and the three boys followed him. Fred closed the door behind him.

"What's this all about James?" Albus asked.

"What is this all about you ask! Well this is about following in the footsteps of the ones that came before us!"

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius wondered.

"Well Fred and I were talking. And we had discussed about the stories that our fathers told us. About Uncle George and Uncle Fred causing mayhem around, and about Granddad James and his friends running Hogwarts in their years here. And that got me thinking, they left their marks in their time. Now it's our time! Our time to rule the school! Our time to leave our mark! Our time to live up to the legacy left by our family, the Marauders."

Albus thought about it. One side of him thought it was a bad idea to get caught up in his brother's shenanigans. But there was this other side of him that was totally on board with James and Fred.

"What do you say baby brother and baby brother's mate? Join us?"

Al looked at Malfoy. He knew playing along with James was going to mean trouble eventually, but Al was inclined to join James, he was a Potter after all. He had a knack for trouble himself and a thirst for adventure. He decided to join James and Fred. Malfoy smirked at Al.

"I say we join him!" Scorpius said.

"Alright! What about you Albus? Are you up for it?" Fred added.

"Yeah!"

"Wohoo! Yes!" James celebrated as he threw his arms around the two Slytherin boys and Fred.

"Remember this day gentlemen! For this is the day we became the Raiders."


	6. 5 Years Later

5 years passed since the boys became the Raiders. It was the beginning of James and Fred's 7th year and Malfoy and Al's 6th year. Albus was named prefect. And to the shock of all Hogwarts, especially Allyson Evans, James Potter was named Head boy and Allyson was named Head girl. Now the boys were hiding at a corner outside of Filch's office, looking at Filch trying to make the Marauder's Map work.

"We only have one chance at this gentlemen. Malfoy and I will go and create a diversion and Al and Fred grab the map and make a run for it." James whispered to his mates.

"Alright. Lets go." Fred exclaimed.

James threw his invisiblity cloak over Malfoy and himself and tiptoed into Filch's office. They silently walked past Filch and went to the farthest corner of the office.

"Now what do we do James?" Malfoy whispered.

"Well this place could use some lighting up…" James said taking out his wand.

He pointed it at a coat rack.

"Incendio!" James whispered.

A small spark flew out of James wand. Setting the coat hanging on fire. Filch noticed the burning coat and ran to it. He panicked and tried to blow it out. He looked around for some water to put it out. Albus grabbed the map while Fred managed to swipe some fireworks and dungbombs on Filch's desk. Once the map was secured, James and Scorpius made a run for it. Filch threw a bucket of water on the coat, finally putting out the fire. Filch looked at his desk and noticed that the map was gone, and he looked to the door and noticed the 4 kids running away. Fred looked back and saw Filch raising his fists into the air yelling something inaudible.

"He looks pretty pissed this time guys!" Fred yelled out.

Once they were far away enough, the boys stopped running and tried to catch their breaths.

"Of course he's pretty pissed off mate. This is what the 3rd time we've done this this week!" Malfoy said clearly breathless.

"4th actually." Al clarified.

Once they cooled off Albus turned to his brother.

"James; how is it that for the 4th time in a row you lose the map in class?"

"I'm sorry, I was in potions and the class was so boring, so I used the map to see where Evans was sitting to send her some notes. I've must've forgotten the map on my desk when we were dismissed."

Albus sighed.

"James, you have to pay attention in potions. You know that you don't fare so well in that class!"

"Yeah, because not every can be the Prince of Potions like you Al!" James remarked.

Albus was known around as the Prince of Potions. A title Professor Slughorn had bestowed onto him one day in his class during his first year. Al really did have an interest for potions ever since he was very little.

"That doesn't matter, does it James. You need to pass Potions if you want to be an Auror."

All of the boys agreed that they would all become Aurors once they left Hogwarts.

"From now on, Malfoy and I will be keeping the Map." Albus said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because you keep losing it."

"He's right James." Fred argued defending the younger Potter sibling.

James crossed his arms and mumbled something in defeat.

"Well it's settled. We're keeping the map with us!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Hey isn't that Evans over there by the tree?" Fred wondered and pointed to the redheaded girl reading.

At the mention of Evan's name, James head snapped towards the tree Fred was pointing. Indeed it was Allyson Evans reading under the tree. James smirked, adjusting his glasses and his robes, and finally slicking back his wild black hair.

"Well if you excuse me mates. This Raider is gonna have a small chat with his soul mate." James said strutting towards Allyson.

And the rest of the Raiders just sat back and enjoyed watching James make a complete ass of himself.


	7. Professor Lupin

Teddy looked around his new office after settling in. After he graduated Hogwarts he became an Auror, like his godfather Harry and his mother, Nymphadora Tonks. After a few years of working as an Auror, the position of professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts opened up. And Teddy was offered the position. He decided to take it, that same day he decided to propose to his long-term girlfriend, Victoire Weasley. Harry was so proud of his young godson and he knew that Remus and Tonks were also proud of their son. Teddy also became the new head of the Hufflepuff house; Tonks would've definitely been proud of that. He looked around the desk and found some deep scratch marks on the side. The scratch marks his father left during his monthly transformations when he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Teddy looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was almost time for his class. Teddy walked out of his office and into his classroom. He waited for his students to arrive. He saw Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students. He was guessing they were in their 4th year, since he saw Lily Potter walk in with Hugo and Louis. Lily and Hugo were both in Gryffindor and Louis was a Ravenclaw. It definitely set Teddy at ease to see them in his first class. Teddy adjusted his tie and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. All the kids took their seats quickly. Female students, who were sighing and staring at Teddy with dreamy eyes, occupied most of the front seats. Teddy cleared his throat and the students fell silent.

"Good morning students. I am Professor Ted Lupin, and I'll be your new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm also in charge of the Dueling Club, who ever wants to join the club we have our first meeting tomorrow at 3:00 P.M sharp. Now, before we start this class I'd just like to say; no I did not dye my hair blue as part of some fashion craze or as part of a dare. I'm a metamorphmagus and my favorite color is blue, hence my hair. Before we start our class, does anybody have a question they'd like to ask?"

A couple of girls from the front raised their hands. Teddy dug out his hands from his pockets and pointed at a young Gryffindor girl.

"Yes, you over there!"

"Professor Lupin, has anybody ever told you incredibly handsome?"

Well nothing bashful about young girls this age. Teddy laughed nervously, flattered yet embarrassed at the girl's question.

"Actually my grandmother has told me that I'm handsome a couple of times." Teddy said trying to make everybody laugh.

He smiled, making the girls in the front sigh.

"Who else had a question?"

Only one Ravenclaw girl raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Are you married Professor Lupin?"

"Actually no, not yet. I'm engaged to my girlfriend though. We're getting married in a month from now." Teddy said.

Most of the girls gasped in a mixture of shock and disappointment. Another girl raised her hand. She had brown hair and really bright hazel eyes. Teddy recognized her. When he visited the Weasley's for summer break his future brother-in-law, Louis couldn't stop talking about this girl. He showed him pictures of her and told him how pretty she was, how intelligent she was, etc.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a handsome single twin brother?"

Louis slouched down on his desk, looking disappointed. The girl of his dreams had a crush of his soon to be brother-in-law. Teddy noticed the look on Louis' face. And in a flash he got an idea to help out Louis. Teddy dragged a chair and sat in front of the girl.

"You look like a wonderful, smart, charming, and beautiful young woman. Who probably brightens up the day of any guy-" Teddy said quoting what Louis had told him.

"-No, I don't have a handsome single twin brother. But I'll tell you what I have. I have an equally, if not, even more handsome brother-in-law. Let me tell you about him, he's funny, he's cool, and charming, and also very smart-"

Louis straightens up once again.

"-Quality guy, that brother-in-law of mine. You might even know him; his name is Louis, Louis Weasley. He's sitting behind you right now-"

The girl turned around to see Louis. Louis tried to play it cool. He smiled at the girl, making her blush slightly. Professor Lupin wasn't lying when he said his brother-in-law was handsome. He had his mother's blonde hair and his father's blue eyes.

"-He's a little bit dorky, and shy, but he's a cool guy none the less. So go easy on him."

The girl turned around to see Louis once again. He said hi to her smirking, making her turn into a deep shade of red.

"Alright. Enough questions. Lets get on with the class!" Teddy exclaimed getting up from his chair and setting it back on its rightful place.

Teddy gave his class and everything went smoothly.

"Well, that'll be all for today students. I'll be seeing you for our next class."

The students got up from their chairs and made their wait out of the classroom talking amongst themselves. The girl walked up to Louis, who was gathering his stuff from his desk. Teddy pretended to be erasing the chalkboard, but instead he was waiting to see what was going to happen between the kids. After a while of talking and shy laughter, Louis asked her out. She said yes. After setting a date and a time, they parted ways. She left with her friends, giggling and blushing. Louis finished packing his stuff up and turned to Teddy. Teddy stopped erasing the board and turned to Louis.

"So? How'd it go?" Teddy asked anxiously.

"I asked her out."

"And what did she say?" Teddy asked grinning like a mad man.

"She said yes!"

"Atta boy Louie! Whose da man!" Teddy yelled patting Louis on the back.

"Ted?" Louis said.

"Yeah champ?"

Louis pulled Teddy into a hug.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Teddy said ruffling Louis' blond hair.

The two broke apart. Teddy patted Louis' shoulder and said

"Now get outta here, or you'll be late for your next class!"

Louis headed for the door and remembered.

"Oh and Ted, two things. You're da man! And also, never say whose da man again."

"I'll make no such promises Louie!"


	8. Tom's Past

Tom Derrick sat in the Slytherin common room with his cronies. Wesley Dursley and Andrew Sullivan. They were talking about their ideals about purebloods and magic. Andrew was a pureblood and Wesley as a half blood. He was ashamed of the fact that he was a half blood and he always tried to voice it out in front of his friends.

"I wish I could be a pureblood like you guys!" Wesley whined.

"You're wrong my dear Wesley." Tom whispered.

"What do you mean Tom?" Andrew wondered.

"Like Wesley, I'm a half blood. Born of a pureblood mother and a muggle father." Tom answered bitterly.

Wesley and Andrew gasped bitterly.

"I know, quite surprising isn't it? My mother fell in love with a man named Joseph Derrick. She hid the fact that she was a witch and continued to see the man, eventually marrying him. Once I was born my father found out she was a witch and promptly left her. And seeing that my muggle father wouldn't be returning to her, she left me with her brother and his wife and she… took her own life…"

Both Wesley and Andrew were shocked at Tom's revelation.

"My uncle, Caelum, and my aunt, Norma, raised me as their own son. They even named me Tom Octans Derrick. Tom, after Tom Riddle better known as Lord Voldemort; Octans after my great grandfather, because I was born on his birthday; and Derrick, my filthy father's muggle name. My uncle named me Tom in hopes that I would one day become as great as Lord Voldemort. But growing up I always wondered about my father. After so many years of wondering, I managed to track him down recently. I went and knocked on his door, believing he would welcome me with open arms. But I was wrong. He laughed in my face, told me that there was no way he would accept a freak of a son like me! He told me that there was only one child he claims, my half brother Brian Derrick…" Tom paused briefly clearly angered.

"When I told my uncle what had happened, he comforted me. He acted like a real father to me. And he also suggested that I take my revenge on my muggle father…"

"What did you do?" Wesley asked Tom.

"Lets just say he taught me this… neat little spell. That I used on my father and my stepmother. I would've used it on my brother as well, but somehow he eluded me."

Tom paused and looked at his friends.

"My uncle is right. I was born into this world for a great purpose. I was born to not only follow in Lord Voldemort's footsteps, but to be greater than him. I will be the most powerful wizard of all time, and I will make sure that purebloods reign supreme. The way it is meant to be."


	9. Talking to the Headmasters

Albus and Scorpius made their way to the Headmaster's office. They were in potions class when suddenly they were pulled out of class and were told that they were needed in the Headmaster's office. During the whole walk over to the office Scorpius and Albus were wondering what they had done to warrant a trip to the Headmaster's office. The list of pranks done by the boys was seemingly endless. The boys were getting ready for a punishment. But once they entered the office they didn't see the Headmaster. They only saw two portraits above the headmaster's desk.

"Um, excuse me! I was wondering if you knew where Headmaster Collins was?" Albus asked the portraits.

The portrait of the old man woke up and took a good look at Albus. His piercing blue eyes skimmed over the young Slytherin, showing a tiny spark in his eyes.

"Well, Professor Collins went out for a moment to send an owl to his wife. He'll be back in a few minutes. I say; you look very familiar young man. Are you in anyway related to Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I'm his son."

The old man chuckled gleefully at Albus' revelation. While the portrait next to him chuckled darkly, a man with dark hair and a large hooked nose.

"Of course he's a Potter. Another troublemaker. I bet he's just as arrogant as his brother, father, and grandfather. Typical Gryffindor."

Scorpius took few steps back.

"Um, I'll be outside waiting for Professor Collins, mate."

With that Scorpius left, leaving Albus to deal with the man in the portrait talking about the Potter men.

"Sir, I kindly ask you not to talk of my brother, father, or grandfather in that way again." Albus began clearly fuming.

"And also, I'm not in Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin." Albus added.

Both the old man and the dark man looked at Albus questionably.

"Are you really?" The man asked.

Albus showed him the Slytherin crest in his robes. The man's eyes grew in surprise.

"Well I'll be! A Potter in Slytherin…" The old man began.

"Potter, come close." The other portrait ordered.

Albus walked over the man in the portrait and looked up at him. He gasped as he put a hand over his chest.

"Lily's eyes…" He whispered to himself.

"And do you have a name Mr. Potter?" The old man interrupted.

Albus turned to the old man.

"My name is Albus Severus Potter."

The old man roared with more gleeful laughter while the other man looked genuinely shocked.

"Aw that Harry. Sweet and wonderful Harry! ...

"And who might you two gentlemen be?"

"Oh, excuse me. I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, at your service."

"And I'm Professor Severus Snape."

Al looked back and forth between the two portraits.

"So you are the two Headmasters my father named me after."

"It seems so." Snape answered.

At that moment Headmaster Collins and Scorpius walked in.

"Hello Mr. Potter. You must be wondering why I summoned you here along with Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes sir."

"Well you see, I have a very important task for you two. I want you to keep an eye out for your fellow housemate Mr. Derrick. I assume you know my reasons. Please inform me if anything happens. That would be all."

The boys nodded and made their way to the exit. Before exiting Professor Dumbledore called out to the young Potter boy.

"I hope we see each other again Albus."

"Yes, I hope to see you again, Albus." Snape added.

Albus said goodbye to his namesakes and went back to class. Collins left his office a few minutes after.

"Well Severus, I think this Potter grew on you."

"Well Albus, I think you are right."


	10. Her Knight in Shining Armor

It was a very sunny afternoon at Hogwarts. Allyson Evans was sitting under her favorite tree reading a good romance book. She liked all that mushy lovey dovey romance. Her best friends, Rose Weasley and Jennifer Quinn often told her those books were complete rubbish, but she never listened to them. It often made her wish that her life were a romance novel. Instead she's single after a recent break up. And then there was Potter. Pompous, smug, conceited James Potter. He often claims that they are soul mates and that they were meant to be. He's a no good troublemaker being the ringleader of his little Raider trope. It was an immense shock when he was named Head boy. Now they have their Head boy/Head girl duties every night. Allyson rolled her eyes thinking of James' courting attempts. She often wondered, where was her romantic hero that will sweep her of her feet? Where was her knight in shining armor? At that very second an unknown voice cried out

"Confringo!"

The curse hit right in the middle of Allyson's book. But the blast was enough to slam her right into the tree. Her face fell right into the tree's root, opening a pretty big gash on her head. She also broke her arm on impact with the ground. The blood was trickling down her face and getting into her eye. She needed to act quickly. She got on her feet and saw three Slytherin boys slowly approaching her. She got her wand out of her robes. But as soon as she took it out, the blond chubby boy casted Expelliarmus. Her wand flew out of her hand, leaving her defenseless. The dark boy in the middle then attacked her with a Confundus charm. The boys stood in front of her beaten form. She looked up to them.

"Tom what are we doing with her?" Wesley asked.

"Well my friends. Remembered I told you long ago my uncle taught me a neat new spell. Now I'm going to show it to you guys. And I'm going to use this mudblood as target." Tom said with a cold and macabre tone of happiness.

Tom pointed the wand at Allyson.

"CRUC-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Another voice yelled out.

Tom's wand flew right out of his hand. His lackeys turned their attention to the caster of that spell.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He cried out in fury as he stood in front of her.

She recognized the voice. It was Potter. James Potter. Her vision was blurring but she could see James before her pointing his wand right in the middle of Tom's chest. He steals a glance at Allyson. His brown eyes that are often filled with that spark of mischief and joy are clouded by pure concern and rage.

"You sick, vile, twisted wretches! You have about three seconds to beat it or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what Potter? You'll go after us? Even if I'm wand less, it's still a 2 on 1 duel. You're outnumbered-"

"Think again!" Scorpius yelled out wand out.

He is followed by Fred and Albus. All Raiders are ready to put up a fight. Andrew and Wesley look at each other nervously and then at their leader. Tom smirks and puts his hands up, admitting defeat.

"You got me gentlemen. You know we appreciate wizards like you guys. It's a real shame all that talent's wasted supporting mudbloods like her."

"Derrick, Sullivan, Dursley… You'd better get out of here right now. Before James does something you might all regret later." Al warned.

Andrew and Wesley put their wands in their robes while Tom took his from the ground and also put it in his robes.

"GET LOST!" James growled lowly.

Tom and his cronies backed away and just like that they went away.

"Thanks mates!" James said referring to his friends.

"We need to get her to the infirmary!" Scorpius informed.

But James had beaten him to the punch. He had already picked up Allyson bridal style and began running to the infirmary. Allyson was slowly losing consciousness. She looked up at James and caught a glimpse at his concerned look. He flashed her a smile.

"Don't worry, we'll fix you right up my lovely Allyson."

And with that she passed out in his arms. James ran as fast as he could with his mates trailing behind him. James entered at the infirmary.

"MADAM POMFREY!"

Madam Pomfrey walked out ready to scold James for his yelling.

"Mr. Potter –Oh dear Merlin!" She exclaimed when she saw a bloody Allyson in his arms.

"Please help!"

"Put her over here Mr. Potter." She said gesturing to an empty bed.

James put her down gently down on the bed.

"Now leave. I'll take care of her now."

"No, I have to be with her!" James insisted.

But no matter his insistence, Madam Pomfrey kicked him out into the hall. The Raiders were already outside waiting outside for him.

"Is she going to be alright?" Fred asked putting a hand on James' shoulder.

"Yeah, she's in good hands. But I wish I could be there with her…"

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey kicked you out mate."

"…But I'm not leaving her alone!" James determinately exclaimed.

-Later that night-

Allyson couldn't sleep. Madam Pomfrey was sitting outside the doors making sure no one goes in or gets out, even though Allyson was the only one in the infirmary. All she could think about at the moment was how she was attacked, how defenseless she was, and how Potter had come to defend her. She kept thinking about James. And suddenly James Potter appeared next to her bedside. It was like he was suddenly summoned by her thoughts.

"Missed me?" James whispered smirking charmingly at the red head.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Allyson whispered shocked while sitting up on her bed.

James shushed her and set her back down on her bed once again.

"I'm here to visit you."

"But Madam Pomfrey… she's at the door how did you get past her?"

"My trusty invisibility cloak and also a little secret of mine that I cant really tell you." He said giving her a cheeky grin.

He went in through a little passageway he remembered that was in the map.

"But James, our night duties! We have to go over them!"

"Relax Evans! I took care of everything. We didn't have too much to do anyway, so don't worry about it."

Allyson settled down again.

"You gave me quite a scare there Evans. I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Are you kidding Potter? I should be thanking you. Thank you for coming to my rescue."

James gave her a genuine smile.

"You're welcome. Now Evans, it's getting pretty late. You need to go to sleep."

"But I cant. I'm not sleepy!" Allyson exclaimed.

"Well, I can sing you to sleep. I have a very soothing voice mind you!"

Allyson had already heard a sample of James' singing. And it was far from soothing.

"No."

James thought for a second.

"Oh I can tell you a story! Rose told me you like romantic stories."

Sometimes she forgot that Rose and James were related.

"She told you that? You probably think that those stories are rubbish too."

James chuckled.

"No, actually I enjoy them a lot. Mum and Dad used to tell me some love stories to get me to go to bed."

"Really?"

"Well love stories and Quidditch stories."

"Which one was your favorite?"

"My grandparents story."

She knew of the tragic story of the Potter family. Everyone in Hogwarts knew, it's practically taught in history. But she never heard of their love story.

"Really, would you mind telling it to me?"

James chucked and got closer to her.

"Only if you promise you'll go right to sleep?"

Allyson nodded and settled into her bed. James cleared his throat and began.

"A long time ago there was a girl, named Lily. Funny enough her name was Lily Evans-"

"No way! You're making that up!"

"No! True story! Well Lily was on her way to Hogwarts on her first year. On the train ride she me a boy, named James Potter. Well James Potter I. The moment he saw Lily he fell in love. But she wouldn't give him the time of day. You see; James was really popular, he was a Quidditch star, a smart student, and he ran around with his friends causing mayhem in Hogwarts. And Lily didn't like him a whole lot; she thought he was an arrogant bully. After years of trying and trying to get her attention, by their seventh year they went out. Why you may ask? You see; James figured out why Lily didn't like him, which was because he was an annoying arrogant bully. So he decided to change. He stopped bullying people and matured. And so they dated for their entire 7th year and right after their graduation, they got married and had a baby boy named Harry, to me known as dad."

"Wow."

"Now you have to go to sleep. You promised!"

"Alright."

James tucked her in and gave her a small peck on her forehead. He took his invisibility cloak and took three steps away from Allyson's bed.

"Goodnight Potter." Allyson whispered closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Evans." James whispered throwing the invisibility cloak over himself.

Allyson sighed. She dreamt of all of the love stories and fairy tales she has ever read of heard. And thought of all that happened earlier that day. She always questioned where was her knight in shinning armor. She always laughed at the possibility of her and James Potter together. But now, in some crazy topsy turvey world, she thought he could possibly be her knight in shinning armor.


	11. James Potter's Awkward Situation

It's been a few days since Allyson Evan's attack. Scorpius and Albus reported the incident to the headmaster resulting in the suspension of the three Slytherin students. They weren't expelled just because both Scorpius and Albus talked the headmaster into giving them lighter sentences since one of the aggressors was their on cousin Wesley. On the other hand Allyson was doing great, she was good as new. After spending about a night in the infirmary she was healed and released. She continued with her schoolwork and her duties as Head girl. And also, James Potter seemed to not be hitting on her, as much or as hard. They often just talk about work and they share some small talk. It surprised her how much of a nice human being Potter was when he was behind closed doors. After the night that Potter came to visit her, all she would dream about is him. And surprisingly enough it didn't make her sick, which disturbed her. She was supposed to hate him. He's an arrogant, boastful, stupid Raider that did anything he wanted and got away with it. He still acted the same immature way around everybody in Hogwarts but when they were alone, it was like he is a whole different person. Allyson sighed and decided to lie down in the Gryffindor's common room couch. She closed her eyes and before she realized it, she had dozed off.

James was walking into the Gryffindor common room with Rose Weasley discussing the latest Chuddley Cannon's match, when they see Allyson sleeping on the couch. Rose goes to wake her up but James quickly stops her, not wanting to wake Evans up.

"I'll take her to the dormitories." James offered.

"James, do you think I'm stupid?"

"Look, I know what you're thinking and you have every reason to think wrong of me. But I swear, I'll just leave her in her bed and I'll go to my bed."

Rose looked at him, searching for a hint of a lie in his face. He seemed honest in his statement.

"Ok, just come on."

James picked up Allyson, bridal style again. But as he picked her up, Allyson threw her arms around James neck and nuzzled into his neck. James felt a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. Rose noticed and decided to poke some fun at her cousin.

"James, are you blushing? What are you a 13 year old girl?"

"Hey shut up Mrs. Malfoy!" James retaliated.

Rose's ears started to turn red.

"Shut up! There's nothing between us!"

"Yeah, and dragons all over the world started singing show tunes and granting wishes."

Rose and Scorpius were not dating. But it was so painfully obvious that they were into each other. So after years of walking on eggshells around each other, Scorpius asked Rose out to go to Hogsmeade with him in a few days. Fred asked out Jennifer Quinn and Albus is going with his girlfriend Kate Corner. James has been meaning to ask out Allyson, for the millionth time since first year, but he hasn't gotten around it. James and Rose finally reach the girls dormitory. Everyone is sound asleep. James looks around.

"Which is her bed?" James whispered.

"This one, it's right next to mine."

James walked over to her bed and set her down. He tried to just leave her and go away but he soon realized, Allyson is still holding on to his neck. James tried to pry himself away but it also seems that Allyson has quite a grip. The more James tried to get himself away, the stronger her hold would get.

"Um, Rose. I'm stuck." James informed.

"How in Merlin's pants did you get stuck?"

"She wont let go of me!"

They tried to wake her up but she didn't wake up, she just turned on her side, dragging James along with her. Turns out Rose shares a habit with her friend, they were both really heavy sleepers.

"What do I do Rose? She wont let go of me!" James whispered panicked.

"Well… I don't know…"

"I guess I have to stay over."

Rose was reluctant, but seeing that James had no other alternative she didn't argue.

"But I swear James try anything funny and I'll hex you to the next millennium, understand?"

"Understood."

With that clear, Rose went to bed and James settled as best he could in Evans' bed. James couldn't sleep, at all. He was nervous that she would wake up and see him in her bed and freak out and she would kick his ass. So to try and distract him from the fact that he was sharing a bed with his dream girl he focused on he breathing. The sound of her breaths soothes his. He begins to drift off when he hears a particularly long sigh.

"James." She moaned after sighing.

James snapped out of his dazed state when he hears Allyson say his name.

"Evans?" He asks thinking she was awake.

Allyson holds him tighter.

"James." She calls again.

"James, what are you doing to her?" Rose questioned from her bed not able to sleep.

"Nothing I swear! I think she's dreaming about me."

Rose mumbled something inaudible and went back to her half sleep. James was so happy, she was dreaming about him. Calling him James instead of Potter. She nuzzled into his neck more. James put his hand on her waist and closed his eyes and just like she dreamt of him, he dreamt of her.

-Next morning-

The sunbeams that are escaping through the curtains are starting to hit Allyson's face. She screws her eyes shut, wanting to not be woken up from her amazing dream. A dream involving her and James Potter of all people. She dreamt that they were together in a house while he was holding her in her arms. And to her, it felt so real. She could even smell his scent. But the sun finally snaps her out of her dream. Her eyes flutter open and the first thing she sees is no one other than James Potter. In her bed. Holding her in his arms. Sleeping. She screamed pretty audibly. Waking up James, Rose, Jennifer, Dominique, and two other girls who just went back to sleep right after.

"Potter!" Allyson yelled horrified.

"Evans, calm down let me explain." James said jumping off of her bed.

"No! Get out of here!" violently shoving him away.

"Alright I'll leave!" James said backing away.

Allyson turned to her friends who were now wide-awake.

"What was he doing here? Did you know he was here?"

"No." Dom answered.

"Nope." Jen answered

"Yes." Rose answered.

Allyson looked shocked.

"Why did you let him stay, and in my bed."

"Don't you remember? You fell asleep in the common room. James offered to carry you to your bed. When he picked you up you put your arms around his neck. When he got you to your bed you wouldn't let go of him. We tried waking you up but it didn't work then we tried to get him out but I think his neck would've snapped first. So he had to stay over."

Allyson was shocked and slightly embarrassed. At least she didn't say anything in her sleep.

"But don't worry he behaved like a real gentleman, he didn't try anything. I thought he did when you moaned his name but act-"

"I called him in my sleep?" Allyson asked mortified.

"Yes. I think like twice."

Allyson turned red. Not in anger but in embarrassment.

"But we can talk about that later. I suggest you go to him and maybe apologize."

Allyson nodded and went after James. She found him going up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, making his hair an even bigger mess.

"Potter!"

"Hey Evans. Come here to slap me?"

"No. I just came to say thanks. Rose told me everything. Thank you for carrying me up to my bed, and I'm sorry for not letting go and I'm sorry for over reacting this morning."

"It's ok. You had every right to yell at me."

"But I'm sorry."

She began to walk away when suddenly James called out to her.

"Um Evans, I know I've been an ass all of these years and that I've asked you to go out with me a million times but I was wondering if you would go out with me. It's totally alright if you don't want to, I-"

"I'd love to." Allyson interrupted.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright it's a date then!"

James and Allyson parted ways. But Allyson stopped and turned around.

"Potter."

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok with you if I call you by your first name?"

James smirked.

"Sure thing! But I could've sworn you already called me by my first name in your dreams."

Allyson turned beet red. James walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"You can call me James as long as I can call you Allyson, deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright then, I'm going to my bed now so I'll see you later Allyson. Keep dreaming about me!" He said flashing her his sexy smug smirk.

Allyson blushed when she saw him smirk. Now she knew there was something wrong with her. She has just accepted, on her own free will, to go on a date with James Sirius Potter.


	12. Hogsmeade Date - Scorpius

Finally it was happening. Rose and Scorpius were on a date. After so many years awkwardly flirting, Scorpius asked Rose to go out to Hogsmeade with him. They went to Honeydukes for some sweets. Later they went to Zonko's for a laugh. And afterwards he took her to Tomes and Scrolls for some books. Scorpius knew how much Rose loved to read. He loved that about her, she was so smart and so amazing. It actually intimidated the young Malfoy. They were roaming through the gigantic bookcases. Rose reached up to grab a book but it was out of her reach. Scorpius reached up for the book and pulled it out for her.

"Romeo and Juliet? I haven't heard of this story." Scorpius informed.

"It's a muggle play." Rose told him.

Scorpius wasn't really raised with muggle stories. So naturally he is interested to know about it.

"What's it about?"

"It's a romance story-"

"Wait, hold on a sec. I thought that you thought that romance stories were a load of rubbish." He said smirking.

"Well, we all have our little exceptions Malfoy." She smirked at him

"Keep telling me about this story." He insisted.

"Romeo and Juliet are two star-crossed lovers. Their families are mortal enemies; they literally can't stand each other. And the whole story is about how Romeo and Juliet's struggle to be together despite their…" Rose said making a pause to stare into Malfoy's grey eyes.

Malfoy started to slowly lean towards Rose.

"…family's… Hate-… -tred…" Rose whispered as Scorpius leaned in closer

Slowly Malfoy's lips crashed with Rose's. Rose dropped the book to the floor. Scorpius placed his hands on Rose's hip, while Rose placed her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted for only a minute, but it was the best minute in both of their lives.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Rose whispered.

Scorpius nodded.

"I've had a huge crush on you since I first saw you in the Hogwarts Express." Rose whispered.

Scorpius chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"Wanna know my secret? I've had a crush on you since I saw you in the Hogwarts Express on our first year."

Rose snuggled into Scorpius' chest.

"So does this finally make me your boyfriend?" Scorpius said pulling away slightly to look into her blue eyes.

Rose blushed slightly.

"If you want to be."

Scorpius grinned. He gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Of course I want to be! But now I have a big challenge in my hands."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Rose asked amused.

"Winning over your dad!"

**Author's Note:**

**And now begins the incredibly fluffy dates of all the Raiders. Starting with Mr. Scorpius Malfoy and the lovely Ms. Rose Weasley. Now here's the thing, I'm leaving James' date for last (special reasons) and I don't know which date to write next Albus' or Fred's. So I'm asking for your help. Please comment and leave the answer. Feedback is also appreciated. Also thank you for reading.**


	13. Hogsmeade Date - Albus

Albus is walking around Hogsmeade with his girlfriend Kate Corner. They're holding hands and talking. Today they're going out to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, Kate's idea. Al and Kate have been together for almost two years. The two were inseparable. Kate was a Ravenclaw in her 6th year and they met in a potions class. And a few months later they started dating. They have gone a long way since. The most noticeable incident was the awkward meeting between Harry and Ginny and Kate's parents, Michael and Cho. The only problem Albus was having currently in his relationship is Kate's little brother, Cedric. For some unexplainable reason Cedric hated Albus and he was constantly going out of his way to irritate Al or ruin their dates. But today Cedric isn't around. So it was just Kate and Al. They walk in and order a table for two. Albus orders some coffee and Kate orders hot chocolate. When the waitress leaves they see an older couple with a baby stroller.

"Hey Katie, do you see us in their shoes in a few years from now?" Al said gesturing to the new family.

Kate looks over to the couple and smiles.

"You mean married, kids?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said as he took the cup of coffee from the waitress' hands.

Kate took a sip of her chocolate and contemplated Al's question. She looked right at Albus' green eyes. For her it was pretty difficult to choose only one thing that she loved about him, but he had the most amazing eyes she'd ever seen.

"You, me; married with kids. I can see that happening." She answers.

"What do you see?"

"What do you see?" She replied playfully.

Albus chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Well I see myself working as an Auror married to the most beautiful girl in the world and we have two beautiful kids."

"Two kids?" She asked amused.

"Yeah a boy and a girl. And I see myself playing Quidditch with them, telling them that whatever they hear James say is probably a load of rubbish… You know, that kind of stuff. Now your turn, what do you see?"

She chuckles and puts her cup down. She stares up and thinks for a moment.

"Well I see myself married to the most handsome Auror working in the ministry. I'm working at St. Mungo's as a healer. We have two adorable kids with their father's eyes. They're both Ravenclaw Quidditch super stars-"

"Ravenclaw? No, no, no, our kids are going to be Slytherins." Albus interrupted.

"Well that's not for us to decide anyway." She retorted playfully.

Albus paid the tab and the couple walked out. They walked back to Hogwarts together, holding hands. They talked some more until they reached the Ravenclaw dormitories. Albus grabbed his wand and put it behind his back without Kate noticing. He pointed it at the ceiling and silently casted a spell.

"I'm pretty bummed out you cant spend Christmas break with us." Albus said.

"Yeah I'm pretty bummed too."

Albus looked up into the ceiling and pointed up.

"Hey look at that!"

Kate looks up and sees a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. She quickly looks back at her boyfriend only to catch a glimpse of him stuffing his wand back into his jacket. She smirks at him, knowing of his little trick.

"It seems there's a mistletoe here. Hm… what should we do?" She said rocking back and forth on her feet smirking.

Albus scoots closer. When Al got closer, Kate grabbed Albus' shirt and kissed him. Al grabbed both of her hands and kissed her back. They broke apart after a few minutes. Albus hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry I wont be able to see you this holiday. But I'll try to write every day!" Kate whispered against his chest.

"Oh don't worry about it. We'll be spending loads of holidays together in the future." Albus said.

He gives her a quick peck in the lips and watches her disappear through the portrait.


	14. Hogsmeade Date - Fred

Fred Weasley doesn't have a girlfriend, he doesn't date much. Ever since his last girlfriend cheated on him and then left him for another guy, Fred has avoided dating. He's flirted with girls here and there and even snogged them. But he's avoided relationships and love like a plague. Now his going out on a date with Jennifer Quinn. She's takes a few classes with him, he thinks she's gorgeous. But he doesn't know a single thing about her. Maybe this date can remedy that and maybe he could get lucky with her. He's going to take her to Madam Puddifoot's. Girls like that place. Frilly girly tea stuff. Now Fred is waiting for her outside of Zonko's. He's looking around to for her. Suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and meets a pair of grey eyes, Jennifer's grey eyes.

"Hey Fred." Jennifer greets.

"Hey Jen."

"So where are we going to go?" Jen asked.

"Well I was thinking to take you to Madam Puddifoot's. Since you know it's girly and all that."

Jennifer raised her eyebrows at him.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Well do you want to go to another place?"

She nodded and gestured to follow her. She led him to a dingy looking inn. They walked inside. Fred looked around. If the place looked dingy on the outside, it looked even worse on the inside. Fred didn't mind but he was confused as to why she is taking them to this place.

"Um… Jen… Why exactly are we here?" Fred asked as he sat down on a table with her.

"You like firewhisky?" Jen asked.

Fred lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah."

She turned her head to the bartender.

"Hey! Can I get 2 firewhiskeys over here?" She yelled gesturing to their table.

The bartender nodded and started pouring their drink. She turned back to Fred who was now staring at her, mouth agape.

"What? I thought you said you liked firewhiskey!" Jen said.

"But… You ordered it. You have to be at least 17 to get it! How?" He questioned.

"Well depends who is the bartender at the time. This guy who's pouring the drinks now doesn't care to who he's selling the drink to as long as he gets tipped." She shrugged.

The bartender appeared with their drinks. He hands Fred his glass and hands Jennifer hers. Fred lifts up his glass and says

"A toast to having firewhiskey while still being underage!"

"Here, here!"

They toast and quickly down their glass. Fred shakes his head; his red hair bounces. He looks back to Jen. He's confused. Even if she plays for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she had this very girly look to her. He thought she was the type of girl that orders fruity drinks and talks about mush and rubbish like the other girls, like his ex.

"Firewhiskey isn't a very girly drink!" Fred pointed out.

"Nice one Sherlock! You're as sharp as a tack I see!" Jen joked.

She had a sense of humor too. Fred laughed hard at her answer.

"But you seem like such a dainty girly type of girl. But you shoot firewhiskey like a dude. Why?"

Jen just shrugged her shoulders and gestured for more drinks. After 3 more glasses of firewhiskey the pair were laughing like a pair of demented idiots. Fred took in some air and looked at his watch. His eyes went wide and he quickly stood up.

"We have to go!"

Fred paid the tab and gave the bartender a very generous tip. He grabbed Jennifer's hand and bolted out of the inn.

"Wait!" Jen cried out stopping in her tracks.

Fred stopped and looked to her.

"Fred we smell like a bar, it's against the rules to drink. And there's always a professor by the gates. We can't go in like this." She said.

She was right. If a professor were to know that they were drinking they could get detention or worse get suspended from the Quidditch team. James would kill them both if that happened. Fred thought for a while and it finally hit him. The secret passage way through Honeydukes!

"I have an idea!" Fred said as he once again grabbed Jen and started running.

They make it to Honeydukes and Fred instructs Jennifer to be quiet. They follow the passageway and safely make it inside the castle. They go inside to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew about that place…" Jen commented.

"Well even if you asked I couldn't tell you anyway. Raider secret!" Fred said.

"We should do this again soon." Jen said.

"Definitely!" Fred cried out.

Jen got up on her toes and gave Fred a small kiss on the cheek. She started to walk away from him. She looked over her shoulder and said

"Good night!"

Shocked, Fred lightly ran his fingers where she'd kissed him. Fred always ran away from relationships and commitments out of fear of heartbreak. But now it seems he's met his match.


	15. Hogsmeade Date - James

Allyson waited outside of the gates. She wondered what was taking James Potter so long. And also why was she so bloody nervous and jumpy about their date. Suddenly James arrived. He threw his arm around her shoulder.

"You ready my lovely lady?" He asked adjusting the backpack on his shoulder.

"Lets go."

They only went to 2 stores in Hogsmeade. James went to the Three Broomsticks Inn and bought a couple of bottles of Butterbeer and then they went to Honeydukes and bought some sweets. After that James took her to a very secluded place.

"What are we doing here James?"

James took the backpack off of his shoulders and put in what he had bought inside. Then he looked at Allyson and gave her a smile.

"Well, you see; I've been waiting to go out with you my entire life. So when you said yes to going out with me I started planning our date. And as much as I thought about it there was no place good enough for our very first date."

At that moment he took out his broomstick out of his backpack.

"How did you fit that broomstick inside that small bag?" Allyson asked amazed.

"Magic, duh!"

Allyson crossed her arms and lifted her eyebrows.

"It's an Undetectable Extension Charm. My Aunt Hermione gave me this bag for my birthday and she cast the charm on it."

"James I cant!" She whined.

"Why?"

"Because… Because I'm afraid of heights… there!" She exclaimed defeated.

James smiled at the girl.

"Hey don't worry it's ok. You're riding with me; my skills on the broom are phenomenal, they even make coach Wood blush. Just try it. I'll go slow too."

Allyson didn't seem too comfortable but she agreed. James mounted his broom. Allyson was right in front of James. She held on for dear life and started breathing heavily. James chuckled since she was freaking out and they haven't even left the ground yet.

"Relax… I got this." He whispered into her ear.

He kicks off from the ground and they fly off. Allyson shrieks when she doesn't feel the ground below her feet. James laughs at her reaction. After a while in the skies, Allyson feels less afraid. She even starts cheering. They spend a few more minutes flying before James lands them back into the school's Quidditch pitch. Once they land Allyson celebrates.

"Woohoo! That was amazing! James what are you doing?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a romantic date without a picnic. I have hot chocolate, butterbeer, candy, and some food I stole from the kitchen."

"You stole food from the kitchen?"

"Sure, we're going to eat it anyway. Just that not in the Great Hall."

Night was already falling; they should be in the Great Hall with the rest of the students. But they were having a nighttime picnic in the Quidditch pitch.

"Oh! And after we're done here I need to show you one last thing."

Allyson was very curious about what James wanted to show her. After they ate James packed everything in his backpack and took out his invisibility cloak. They walked inside the castle. Once they entered, James threw the cloak over Allyson and him and led her through some very dark passages. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a very small room.

"James, what do we have to see in here?" She questioned.

"That." James said pointing at an object located at the back of the room.

Allyson turned to see the object James was referring to.

"A mirror?"

"Just look closer." James suggested.

Allyson stepped closer to the mirror. She looked at herself in it. She saw herself alone but then James appeared at her side and grabbed her hand. Allyson looked at her side but James wasn't really there, how was he there in the reflection if he's not standing beside her. But when she turned her attention to the mirror she saw herself kissing James. Her cheeks started feeling hot.

"Pretty neat huh?" James asked suddenly joining her.

"What kind of mirror is this? And how did you find it?" She asked looking at James.

"Well we found it one night in one of our little expeditions. This was supposed to be an empty room but when we came in we found this here. As to what kind of mirror is this, this is a one of a kind mirror. It's called the Mirror of Erised. And what it does is that it shows you the deepest desires of your heart."

Allyson looked back into the mirror and saw herself kissing James, holding hands, James holding her. That was her deepest desire? To be with James Potter.

"They say that if you're truly happy you would see your reflection just the way it is." James added scooting closer to Allyson.

Allyson looked at him.

"So what do you see?"

James took one look at the mirror. He slowly took Allyson's hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. Then with the other hand he cupped her face. Allyson looked right into James' brown eyes as he moved his face closer to hers. Their lips touch. Her heart stops. James breaks off their kiss and rests his forehead against hers.

"I just see my reflection. Just the way it is. What about you, what do you see?" He whispered.

"Nothing… just us…" She whispered as she leaned in kissing him again.

Author's Note:

**Woah three uptates in one day! I'm on fire baby! I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness of these guys dates.**


	16. I'll Be Dammed

James walked Allyson to the front of the girls' dormitories while holding hands.

"I had a lovely night tonight James" Allyson whispered.

"Me too. Em, I was wondering if tomorrow you and your parents like to go out to eat with my family."

Her family meeting James and his family. Well she already met Albus and she's seen his sister Lily around. But she has never met his parents. Of course she knows of them, who in the world doesn't know the famous Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world and Ginny Potter, famous Quidditch MVP.

"Sure!" She agreed.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow my love!" He whispered in her ear and then quickly gave her a peck on the lips.

As she saw him walk away she sighed and leaned against the door. She thought back of everything that happened on their date. The flying, the picnic, the mirror. Everything tonight was just perfect. Allyson turned to the door and opened it. She walked looking at the floor with a huge smile on her face. Once she reached her bed she saw them. Jennifer, Rose, and Dominique looking at her with gigantic Cheshire cat grins.

"Sooo…" Jen started.

"How did it go?" Dominique concluded.

Allyson was taken aback by the surprise. But soon she regained her composure.

"It was ok…" She whispered.

"Oh no! You're telling us everything!" Rose demanded.

"Why? Why don't you tell me how all of your dates went?" She whined.

"Fred and I went to a bar." Jen haltingly said.

"Scorpius and I are officially dating. We kissed in a bookshop." Rose quickly said.

"Mathew and I had butterbeer, things are looking serious… Now your turn!" Dom quickly concluded.

Allyson was going to argue but she saw that there was really no point in arguing, the girls will never get off of her back if she didn't tell them. She took a deep breath.

"He took me for a spin on his broomstick-"

"That's what she said!" Jen interrupted causing everybody to laugh.

"We flew around in his broom, we had a picnic in the Quidditch field and then he showed me this weird mirror in the restricted section then we…" Allyson said straying away in the last part.

"You what…" Rose asked curious.

"We… we kissed!"

Suddenly the three girls squealed at the news.

"So wait a second. Are you and James officially going out?" Dom asked.

"Yeah I guess so…" Allyson shrugged with a wide smile on her face.

"So you fancy James Potter?" Rose asked with a grin on her face.

"Yeah."

"If I remember correctly you told us that you rather fancy a one eyed frog over my dear cousin James…" Rose grinned.

Allyson opened her mouth to speak and fell silent immediately.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Dom added.

Allyson sighed.

"I'll be dammed. I fancy James Sirius Potter!"

All three girls celebrate Allyson's breakthrough.

"But wait!" Rose interrupted.

All girls turn their attention to Rose.

"That's not all I remember…" Rose added smugly grinning at Dom.

"I also remember a bet…"

"Oh damn!" Dom cursed under her breath.

"Someone bet me twenty galleons that James and Allyson would get together in their 6th year while I said they would get together on their 7th."

Dom dug through her bag and handed Rose 20 galleons.

"You guys were betting on me getting together with James?" Allyson yelled appalled.

"Yes, and thank you for keeping James waiting till now. I honestly appreciate it."

"Yeah way to go Allyson…" Dom said sullenly.

The girls talked for a while longer about their individual dates before going to bed. Allyson closed her eyes and dreamt of her and James standing before the mirror and sharing their first kiss.


End file.
